


AUs and drables

by Atrafa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, F/M, God Killing, M/M, Multi, all the aus, domestic stit, iggy dies, noct doesnt deserve any of this, soft family fun time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrafa/pseuds/Atrafa
Summary: all my au of au stuff and  drabbles





	1. a man of mortal worth au: iggy stays dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a mortal man of mortal worth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084999) by [caffiene gremlin (Atrafa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrafa/pseuds/caffiene%20gremlin). 



> nocts pov of mmmw chapter and an AU twist... angst with a happy ending

 

    Noctis wakes up alone and cold. He awakes to Shiva standing over him. She looks at him with pity and the knowledge of something terrible.

    “A gift from your husband, King of Light.”

Noctis freezes. Ignis has always been reckless, and in the matters of Noct and his happiness and safety, Ignis knows no bounds. Shiva hands him a letter and she freezes, and the temperature rises. The goddess’ eyes widen and she turns in the direction of Insomnia.

“Lady-”

“I must go King of Light. We will meet again.” Shiva doesn't flee his presence but falls away and a snowstorm follows. Noct opens the Letter.

_ My Love, My king _

_ I tell you this here and now because not even the gods can stop me at this point. _

_ You were meant to Die tonight, my love. You were meant to die tonight, and Luna the day we called Leviathan, and Nyx the night Insomnia Fell. Love, I’ve interfered in fate as much as I can. But it was not enough. It’ll never be enough. The Gods demand blood, and I’m willing to bleed in your stead. _

_ I hope you’ll forgive me. I hope you fall in love again. I hope I pray, the Astrals bring you someone  _ _ better _ _ than I was. I’m Sorry, Love. I’m sorry, evermine, sweetheart. _

_ Darling, I have one secret I’ve kept from you, well many little secrets into one.  You see, my light, I’m twiceborn. I’m twiceborn and my first life I watched you as a hero, sacrifice yourself for all. I woke up with my memories the day you nearly left me alone. _

_ I swore to you I’d follow you when and wherever, but I’d also take from you an undeserving death, an unworthy death. After all the only death I’d ever find you worthy of is surrounded in your old age by those who love you, and you love in return. Minus... minus me. Me, I’ll be waiting Noct, Sweetheart. Lover, my Everything. _

_ I can hear you yelling at me now. And Noctis, I love you so much honey, and all you thoughts of how your unworthy, how you are not going to be a good king, Beloved, I know your flaws as if they were my own, actually I know them better. My love my indulgence helped a great deal of them. But never, Noctis, never my king did I doubt you. How could I ? My dawn, your title as The King of Dawn  _ _ is _ _ one I’ll die… well that is poor taste- the sentiment is true. _

_ My dawn, My Muerte, My heart, sweetheart. I have one more favor to ask…. Live. Be the king I serve, be the king I love more than everything. Evermine, love, live, celebrate, let me fade into memoriam, but keep me close. _

_ Ever Yours, in Life and Death- _

_ Ignis. _

The world stops for him. Noct moves. Rain falls. He’s started to cry. But more importantly he’s furious. Ignis doesn’t get to sacrifice themself. They can’t leave him alone. Ignis promised. His Specs, his Corazon, didn’t break promises; It was beneath him. Ignis did not break promises. And sun rose these were facts to Noctis. They’d promised Noct they wouldn’t. Held Noct in their arms and petted his hair and kissed him sweetly and soundly for hours promising they’d live, that they’d survive, for him.

He warps, as water floods the road, and the sky prepares for dawn. A dawn that comes soon. Noct pushes himself farther, faster. What good would he be if he was late, He was late once and Ignis suffered. If he was late for this, he’d never forgive himself.

Noct reaches Insomnia and the earth quakes and shakes beneath his feet. And races to the citadel. Throwing the Engine Blade as soon as he reaches it again. Light pours into his childhood home from the heavens above.

The doors are open, and Ignis is stabbed by his father, while they stare out on their knees, bloodied, tired and eyes closed.

“ _ No, Ignis! _ ” He yells and warps again, but he’s too late. He’s always too fucking late to save the people he loves. Ignis lays in his lap his eyes flicker open unfocused, “Specs. Specs No, Don’t die on me please. No Ignis.”

He’s desperate. He looks up at the Kings of Lucis, and at the man in old raiment turning to ash in front of him.  

“Silly boy. You get to live now. And you’ll do me proud.” Their voice weak and they cup his cheek with a soft look normally reserved for quiet mornings where Noct got to hold Ignis in his arms and pretend that they got to be openly married, that Noct and Ingis got to wear beads, braids, or rings.

“Ignis, you  _ promised  _ me. “

“ I did. I promised… I lied though….  I lied because at Day’s break, I’m a coward.... I don't have enough strength for losing you… again” Their hand starts to slip and a focus enters his eyes, the kind of focus only a man dying who wants his last words to count has. “ "I m sorry love, but;  _ Long Live the King of Light _ ,” his voice soft and quiet but ends on a yell, proclaiming to the gods themselves.

And then the light fades from his eyes as begs him to come back. Ignis, doesn’t and Noctis begins his divinely confirmed regin with scream to heavens demanding vengeance, and the love of life, his own heart back from Death's clutches.

Noctis Lucis Caelum is one of the best Kings to ever rule.

However, he has two flaws, the first is that Noctis is cold hearted. Noctis rules passionately and fairly, but makes no move to be human, he makes no attempt at love or joy. Which brings us his second. Noctis plans to die without an heir, and over last year has attempted to move to a democracy.

Prompto worries. Prompto's not the only one. Cor had found out as soon as he seen the young king. Noctis didn't take much after his father, but this, in this they matched. Noctis faded. Noct once was the noon day sun in brightness and feeling, and without his lover, his spouse, he became a parody of himself.

Noctis the upon the first dawn when Cor, Nyx, and Luna showed, told them help him to burn the Citadel down. Ignis' cold body beside them. Where the Citadel sat for over 2900 years Noctis built his beloved a tomb.

This was a tomb that had the gods been any kinder to him he'd have lied in instead. The tomb kisses the sky, and has silver, so much silver and black. He would have draped his love gold in Black, the Caelum colors. But Ignis hated gold. Ignis loved silver. Said it was real, it reminded them that things change and could oxidize.  

The day after he implents his democracy, and the new president is sworn in, Noctis is 65 years old, He’s lived forty-five years without his spouse. He walks into his beloved’s tomb and sits at coffin and lets go of the mortal coil.

Noct awakes. He’s young again. His knee doesn't hurt, and his back is... not as bad. Before him is the old Citadel and the throne, someone sits at the foot, looking at him. They stand and bow. Noctis walks tall. He walks slow and steady before who is front of him comes to him. It’s Ignis.

He stop frozen his tracks.

It’s Ignis. It’s Iggy. It’s them. He runs. He pulls the knife he keeps in his boot and throws at throne.

It’s been 45 years and Iggy shifts away slightly and prepares arms out body bracing. Noct warps into his arms. Iggy has their hands under his thighs. Noct kisses them, pure tongue teeth and emotion. All the pain he’s been in without his dearheart, with his Love, his Specs. Ignis holds him and gives him tit for tat. They break apart, lungs screaming.

"Missed you Evermine."

Noctis is finally home.  

 


	2. crowned only in laurels: the murder confession prt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my oc kills the draconian part 1/2

Ardyn holds his heart tight. The three days she’d disappeared were a reminder and a nightmare. Quinn hadn't noticed her absence, which was frankly a blessing and made everything more bearable, but now she'd returned. Bloody and tired, but alive. To be fair to her, that was all he would ever ask of her, to return to him alive. He rarely sleeps, with or without his heart near. Quinn starts to cry and he carefully releases  his heart to move to the crib he made for his first born. It was solid oak, much like the man he wanted Quinn to grow into. He holds his son, and his heart reaches for them in the bed, frowning in her sleep when all she gets is the warm imprint of where his body was. Her eyes open. She doesn’t whimper but damn if it isn’t a near thing.  “Come back, Evermine.”  Quinn quiets down as Ardyn sways, humming an old lullaby  he’s long forgotten. “It’s so cold without you.” Her voice a light rasp, like the effort to speak is only just worth it to get his attention.  “Shhh my heart, Quinn’s just settled down.”  “Bring him with you.”  “What if he wakes?” “Then we will go for a walk.”  “Ah.” Ardyn shifts his grip, Quinn still asleep. Slides into warm sheets. Slides into his wife’s arms. Beloved, ever beloved, he slumbers.

 

He awakes alone. All alone. Was it all a dream? The bed is cold, did he truly have-- the thoughts cut off as sunlights comes through teal walls.  His  beloved wife stands in the other room with his son in her arms, her back to him as he leaves the bedroom. His wife stands with his son in her arms, her back to him. She’s safe. She’s here and she’s not leaving. She turns as if sensing the thoughts and panic just beneath his skin. Her face lights up as if he’s personally brought her the dawn to sit in her bosom.

 

“Grab a plate Love, I made your favorite.” Truth be told anything she made was his favorite, because it was amazing to have someone  who was able to cook, and wanted to. Not only that, but wanted to cook for  _ him _ . He dished up the galahadian style food--she’d become fond of it while living here on the isles--and the small family settled in to enjoying each other’s company.  

Ardyn speaks to his son, and Ike talks with him. It's a slow morning. A peaceful one, where work can be put off and is for once. Ardyn revels in this simplicity. In moments like these he can let go of the bitterness at his younger brother. He would’ve freely given up kingship for this, would’ve given up _everything_ for this.  A knock sounds at the door as he’s finishing. He makes to answer the door, but Ike is already up, her hand at his shoulder telling him it's alright, and to stay where he is. When he relents, she passes Quinn to him before heading away. “I’m looking for Ike Aberline?” comes a voice from the door.  Ardyn tenses, standing to see who's there. The nice boys who own the bar in town wouldn’t send anyone out who had bad intentions; Libertus and Nyx both had a knack for good people and Ardyn was quite fond of them. 

He looks to the door to see, One gangly teenager with a buzz cut, a very well put together young man in a monocle, an Amicitia, and the Prince. What in divinity was a Lucis Caelum doing outside of their wall? And what was he doing here? Did he know, about Ardyn’s accursed status? Was he going to hurt his wife and son ? Ike stepped off to the side, inviting the gentlemen in, and Ardryn tenses even more,

As the four enter Ardyn catches the look on his wife’s face. It is much similar to the look she wore after he told her everything: about Aera and their betrothment; about Somunus and his betrayal on the Gods behalf; about his crucifiction.  She had held him tightly with a dark look on her face, before kissing the center of his palms as if they were made from glass, just barely held together, and promised justice. Now, she closes the door behind one of Gilgamesh's ‘ever loyal’ descendents.  

 

Ardyn holds Quinn tighter to him, hoping against hope he’ll be able to warp Quinn out before this Lucis Caelum could harm him, Before Ike and Quinn were burned for  _ his _ sins. The teenager awkwardly stands in the corner of the Aberline’s living room until Ike graciously calls out, “Oh sit, sit Gentlemen.” As if she’s harmlessly offering hospitality to friends, not strangers; friends, not dangerous individuals in  _ their home _

_.  _ “So what brings y’all to Galahad for little ol’ us?” His wife exaggerates the accent she picked up before she met him and smiles, fangs gleaming. It was like watching a coeurl play with its food. She wasn’t afraid, she was baiting them. She had made sure their was distance between them and Quinn, and them and Ardyn. 

 

“Mrs. Aberline, The Draconian died three days ago on the steps of the Citadel in Insomnia.  Cursing  _ your  name _ .” The prince states without hesitation, no messing around, just straight out of the gate.  

Ardyn chokes, and fear floods his heart. His wife being cursed by the draconian. His wife suffering because she loves him. 

He almost starts hyperventilating right then and there,  but Ike moves to him. She starts softly murmuring reassurances to him until he calms. The Prince stares at them all the while, impassive. . This is not The Father who is yet to come, this is a scion of war mages who has come calling to stand for his patron. His patron, whose body lies cooling on the steps of the inheritance his line had murdered and slain kin for.

Finally, Ike speaks. “My husband was caring for our son, Prince Regis.” She stands tall, turning to face her accuser and placing a hand on Ardyn’s back: both pronouncing innocence and laying a claim on him that even Bahumat could not protest.  Ardyn holds their son, and grips her waist as Ike stares Prince Regis down. He meets her gaze, unflinching. “After all, you of all people, Your Highness, should be aware of Aberline Family loyalty.” 

Ike’s Cheshire grin grows wider as she takes in Prince Regis’ raising brow and deepening frown. She turns to the teen in the corner who looms even over her husband and child. Her head tilts ever so slightly to the left as she address the teen. “You’d slay Gods for your King-to-be, right cousin?”

Ardyn’s proclaimed cousin-in-law gives his wife the same exact look she tends to wear when she snaps her fangs near someone’s jugular. Ardyn can very much see the family resemblance, and so can said king-to-be and company. The look flashed immediately after reminds him of when Ike told him of some of the consequences that he might suffer, marrying into the family. 

Titan’s infamous Paladins: loyal; competent; and there to the ever bitter end. This gangly, half-feral teen reminds Ardyn of Ike in her own youth. He is also reminded of the  Paladins that once attempted to provide sanctuary to Ardyn whilst smuggling him to the Ulric clan for judgement, and hopefully on to the Altius for purification and maybe an exorcism. Alas, Somnus falling to The Draconian and his warlust had let The Lawgiver and Lord of Light fall from divinity into gluttony, taking the crumbling pantheon with him. The teen looks like the woman who headed the order. All harsh angles and lines and a shard , a shard of something inhuman, the way an geode is. 

Ike looks from her cousin to Regis. And breaks the universe as the other five grown ups                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                in the room know it. “The Draconian died for the prophecy.” a smirk crosses Ike’s face as horrifed understanding crosses Ardyn’s and shock across the rest of them. 

 


End file.
